Venganza entre amor
by Naliny
Summary: Misteriosos secuestros están aterrando a todos los padres de Japón. La futura víctima es llamada por el famoso detective para investigar en caso sin saber lo que ocurrirá en un futuro cercano. Chantaje, amenazas y asesinatos hará que este caso se convierta en una trágica historia. Ninguna relación con el tema de la serie. LxOC / BBxOC


**¡Hola usuarios/as de FF! :3 Este es mi primer fanfic y realmente no sé si mi manera de escribir os agradará o si estoy haciendo bien la historia y bla bla bla Dx De cualquier manera, ESPERO con todo mi corazón que os guste este prólogo. Ya sé que no es largo ni es lo que esperáis, pero aseguro 100% que los capítulos serán mucho más largos que esta cosita xD Por cierto, esta historia será actualizada cada semana ****cada jueves****, y no, no haré excepciones a no ser que algún jueves no puedo actualizarlo y lo actualice un día antes.**

_**ADVERTENCIA: **__**Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

**_PD: _****_El fanfic comenzará a actualizar el día 9 de Abril._**

**¡Aquí os dejo con el prólogo!¡Que disfruten! :3**

Escuché un sonido peculiar y muy familiar en mi dulce sueño. Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, me senté en mi cama dejando ver mis brazos y mis finas piernas. Sin más, bostecé y apagué ese dichoso aparato del demonio que solemos llamas ''despertador''. Fui al baño y me miré en el espejo, mis ojos adormilados tenían algunas lagañas y traté de peinar mi cabello castaño con mis dedos.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina para tomar un ligero desayuno que consistía en un tazón de trozos de frutas como manzanas, peras, melocotones, plátanos y mi favorita, la fresa. Subí rápidamente a mi cuarto para ponerme el uniforme de mi nueva escuela, solo era una camisa blanca de manga corta y encima de esta una blusa color beige también corta, una falda de tablas azul clarito, unas calcetas hasta las rodillas color negro, unas zapatillas comunes y en el cuello, un lazo azul para demostrar en el curso que estaba.

Ya lista, cogí mi móvil y mi bolsa donde llevaba todos los libros de las materias que me tocaban ese día, y atravesé la puerta. Emprendí un corto camino hasta un parque muy cercano.

-¡Miyu!¡Aquí estoy! – Una voz muy conocida me llamó. Me di media vuelta para encontrarme con mi amiga de la infancia, mi mejor amiga.

-Buenos días Sayu. – Sayu Yagami, una chica no tan lista pero muy inteligente en los temas que está interesada. Una chica muy segura de sí misma y algo sobre-protectora conmigo. - ¿Lista para comenzar un nuevo curso? – Le sonreí dulcemente

-Bueno… me gustaría que no hubiera más cursos y no me gustaría volver a la cárcel para niños y adolescentes. – Inclinó hacia abajo su cabeza y su voz se notaba demasiada molestia.

-No te preocupes, el tiempo se pasa volando y ya verás como volveremos a estar en vacaciones. – Le di una pequeña palmadita en la espalda para que se animara.

-Sí, seguro que sí. – Subió rápidamente su cabeza para mostrar una sonrisa muy amplia y sus ojos brillaban con el mismísimo sol.

Seguimos nuestro camino hablando de cosas triviales y nuestras aventuras del verano. El camino se nos hizo más corto de lo que esperábamos y sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos delante de la universidad de To-Oh, donde comenzaríamos a estudiar.

-¡Ya estamos, Miyu! ¡Estoy tan nerviosa! ¿Cómo serás los profesores y los alumnos? – Sayu colocó su mano derecha en su barbilla para pensar.

-No seas tan impaciente y solo entra, quizás tu futuro novio te esté buscando por las aulas.

-¡No pienses en eso! – Su cara parecía un tomate y empezó a golpearme suavemente mientras yo reía. – Déjate de bromas y vamos a entrar, como toque el timbre y no estemos dentro te echaré a ti la culpa.

Sonreí libremente por el carácter de Sayu. Comencé a caminar a paso lento para estar oficialmente en el patio de la universidad. Una sensación muy pesada y molesta empezó a invadir mi cuerpo. Me paré secamente y volteé hacia atrás. Pude ver como una sombra se movía por un callejón cerca del sitio donde me encontraba. Iba a seguir a la sombra cuando Sayu me llamó.

-¿Miyu? ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Sayu desde la entrada de la universidad.

Me dirigí a ella con mi mano derecha apoyada en mi frente. – Vi una sombra moverse por un callejón y me dio curiosidad.

-La Fanta te está afectando.

-Sí – Soltamos unas risas juntas. Sin decir ninguna otra palabra, entramos a la universidad de To-Oh.

Uh, lamento no presentarme, soy Miyu Akiyama y esta es mi historia.

**¿Qué os pareció? ¿Muy interesante, normal, como todos, cutre, horrible? Deja tu comentario con tu opinión y todos tus insultos hacia mí y mi historia! El siguiente capítulo se sabrá de qué irá todo esto, por eso sé paciente hasta el día 9 de Abril ;)**

**Se despide con amor la autora novata, Naliny :3**


End file.
